Su Hua Lam
Su Hua Lam (lub po prostu Su) - Córka Mulan z baśni o tej samej nazwie, Su Hua jest waleczną i oddaną dziewczyną. Można by rzec lekko agresywną. Zawsze szuka innych rozwiązań, nie lubi działać stereotypowo. Sama twierdzi, że czasem jest za wesoła. Już po przyjeździe do EAH zyskała opinię "Buntowniczki", Sun lubi kiedy inni patrzą na nią z zachwytem i głowią się nad jej osobą. Mimo tego nie jest narcystyczna. Świetnie walczy wręcz i za pomocą broni. Sun Hi to osoba o sprzecznym charakterze, z jednej strony można nazwać ją szkolną mistrzynią sztuk walki, z drugiej lubi odpoczywać nałonie natury popijając zieloną herbatę. W konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się po stronie Buntowników. Głównie dzięki swoim rodzicom, którzy od zawsze radzili jej by podążała za głosem swego serca. Osobowość Su Hua to dziewczyna kierująca się swoim własnym kodeksem moralnym oraz w dużej mierze emocjami. Nie jest typem szarej myszki i nie stroni od spotkań w grupie, bardzo lubi a wręcz potrzebuje by ją zauważano. Ma w sobie wiele cech lidera - potrafi doskonale zapanować nad tłumem, jest obiektywna oraz sprawiedliwa. Została wychowana tak by pomagać a nie potępiać i zawsze stara się szukać wyjścia z nawet najgorszej sytuacji. W obronie swoich własnych poglądów jest w stanie stoczyć każdy bój i zwyczajnie nie potrafi ustąpić. Musi być według jej wizji i koniec kropka. Nade wszystko, nastolatka nienawidzi znęcania się nad słabszymi oraz zwierzętami - takie osoby, dziewczyna nazywa tchórzami oraz prostakami, ale jeszcze bardziej dziewczyna nienawidzi, kiedy ktoś twierdzi że się do czegoś nie nadaje. Wtedy, z nastolatki wychodzi prawdziwy, uparciuch który do skutku będzie próbował i próbował, byleby wyszło na to że to ona ma rację, a ta druga osoba nie. Su to także osoba o gorącej głowie i bardzo łatwo wpada w porywczy gniew, na całe szczęście równie łatwo się uspokaja. Su Hua to w głębi duszy wrażliwa dziewczyna, bardzo dotykają ją docinki jakoby zachowywała się jak chłopczyca. Z troską dba o ważne dla siebie osoby których jest gotowa bronić własną piersią. Wygląd Su Hua to dziewczyna o delikatnej, bladej karnacji bez żadnych skaz. Jej typ urody, jest typowo azjatycki i charakterystyczny dla mieszkanek Chin. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają brązowy odcień, zaś jej włosy są w odcieniu głębokiej czerni. Su jest dosyć drobnej budowy. Uszy dziewczyny lekko odstają. Relacje 'Rodzina' Su Hua jest córką Mulan. Dziewczyna to jedynaczka. Z mamą, od zawsze miała wyśmienity wręcz kontakt. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Sato Purinsesu, Lukiem Glass, Reginą Carter, Sweetie Plum Fairy i Carolą Lion Heart. 'Znajomi' Dobry kontakt, Su złapała z Sally Crewe, córkę Małej Księżniczki traktuje niczym młodszą siostrę. Koleżeńskie relacje utrzymuje także z Xia Shuffen Jiang. 'Wrogowie' Su ma napięte stosunki z Plut Vor. 'Miłość' Obecnie, Su spotyka się z synem Tchórzliwego Lwa - Lewisem Cowardly 'Zwierzak' Pupilkiem Su jest zielony świerszczyk Reiko, którego otrzymała na urodziny. Prócz tego, dziewczyna opiekuje się różowo - fioletowym....smokiem. Dziewczyna przygarnęła go jeszcze przed przybyciem do Baśnioceum. 'Historie Relacji' Sato Purinsesu Su i Sato zostały przydzielone razem do jednego pokoju. Widocznie różnią się od siebie, ale to nie przeszkodziło im w spędzaniu razem nocy. Z początku Sato uważała współlokatorkę za zbyt głośną i nieopanowaną, ale Kiedy tylko pobyła z nią dłużej, od razu zmieniła zdanie. Sato starała się zrobić jak najlepsze pierwsze wrażenie, kiedy Sun po prostu starała się odstresować. Trudno było in się dogadać, ale w końcu znalazły wspólny temat, szkoła. Ciekawiło je wzajemnie, co myśli o tym budynku jej nowa znajoma. Sato jak się okazało pokochała ową szkołę, Sun natomiast mniej. Mimo to były zgodne w jednym temacie- szkoła jest wymagająca. Potem znalazły jeszcze kilka wspólnych tematów i tak zaczęła się głębszą rozmowa. Wzajemnie o sobie opowiadały i poznawały się. Dogadywały się też z miejscem spania. Sato i Su w wolną sobotę wybrały się razem do kawiarni. W sumie na pomysł wpadła córka Mulan, ale ostatecznie za wykonanie pomysłu zabrała się jej przyjaciółka. O dziwo dziewczyny zamówiły bardzo podobne rzeczy po czym zaczęły prowadzić dosyć ciekawą konserwację. Spędziły też razem cały dzień na zakupach i padnięte wróciły do domu. Mimo zmęczenia nie żałowały, gdyż zbliżyły się do siebie. Jednakże, dziewczyny zostały przeniesione do innych pokoi, by "zaoszczędzić pokoje dla nowych uczniów" czym zakończyły swoją przygodę ze wspólnym mieszkaniem, aczkolwiek to nie przeszkodziło im w tym, by utrzymywać koleżeńskie relacje. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|190pxBuntowniczka - Su, co prawda uważa że jej baśniowe przeznaczenie nie jest takie straszne, i spokojnie mogłaby podążać śladem swojej mamy. Dziewczyna została buntowniczką tak właściwie...dzięki swojej mamie. Kobieta przekonała ją, by podążała za głosem swojego serca, a serce Su podpowiada jej że może wziąść swój los w swoje ręce i napisać nową historię. 'Ceremonia Dziedziczenia' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Będąc w pałacu dziedzictwa, Su Hua jako prezent od rodziców otrzymała grzebień który kiedyś należał do jej matki. Dziewczyna wręcz pękała z dumy, kiedy otrzymała podarek. Od zawsze bowiem marzyła by kiedyś przejąć grzebień. Obecnie dumnie nosi ozdobę w swoich włosach, grzebień stał się dla dziewczyny oczkiem w głowie. Cytaty Zdolności Su Hiua w przeciwieństwie do znacznej większości uczniów Baśnioceum, nie wykazuje "magicznych" umiejętności. Tak właściwie, jedyne co wyróżnia Su na tle innych uczennic jest fakt, że dziewczyna jest mimo swej drobnej aparycji niezwykle silna fizycznie, oraz wygimnastykowana a także wytrzymała. Na lekcjach Wychowania fizycznego, Su zgarnia wręcz najlepsze oceny, przyćmiewając koleżanki. Zainteresowania 'Fotografia' Su dość niedawno zaczęła swoją przygodę z fotografią lecz juz widzi w tym zajęciu swoją przyszłość. Jeśli chodzi o technikę, dziewczyna preferuje fotigrafię cyfrową, miejską oraz portretową a aparat stał się jednym z jej znaków rozpoznawczych. 'Sztuki Walki' Tą pasją, Su zaraziła się od rodziców już w dzieciństwie. Już jako małe dziecko, wykazywała zainteresowanie nauką sztuk walki, a rodzice nie stawali jej na drodze. Sun szybko opanowała podstawy min. Kung Fu czy Judo. Dziewczyna ma także szeroką wiedzę na temat broni białej - jej rodzai, zastosowania, pochodzenia... Sun Hi codziennie trenuje by być jeszcze lepszą. 'Kwiaty' Trzecia miłość Su. Dziewczyna w przeszłości zbierała książki o tematyce hodowli a także pielęgnacji kwiatów. W wolnych chwilach dziewczyna z prawdziwą radością, tworzy kompozycje kwiatowe. Portrayals thumb|left|120px CDN Klasyczna baśń Mulan '- ludowa baśń Chińska. Akcja toczy się 2 tysiące lat temu, podczas najazdu Hunów na Chiny. Główną bohaterką jest młoda dziewczyna o imieniu Mulan. Kiedy jej schorowany ojciec dostaje wezwanie do wojska, dziewczyna postanawia uciec z domu i udając mężczyznę stawić się zamiast niego. Duchy przodków rodziny, chcąc ratować jej honor, przydzielają Mulan opiekuna - Wielkiego Kamiennego Smoka. W wyniku nieszczęśliwego wypadku pomnik smoka zostaje zniszczony przez Mushu - miniaturowego smoka, byłego strażnika rodziny. Wyrusza on na pomoc Mulan, jednocześnie planując podstęp, dzięki któremu powróci na miejsce strażnika rodziny. W krytycznym momencie, podczas ataku Hunów, Mulan w brawurowym akcie odwagi ratuje wszystkich żołnierzy, włącznie z ich przywódcą - kapitanem Shangiem. W czasie walki z wodzem wroga Mulan zostaje ranna, a badający ją lekarz odkrywa prawdę o jej płci. Niepisaną karą za podszywanie się jest śmierć, ale kapitan daruje jej życie w podzięce za ratunek. Wojsko wyrusza w podróż powrotną do pałacu cesarskiego, zostawiając Mulan samą w górach. Jest ona świadkiem, jak spod zasp śniegu wyłaniają się resztki wojska Hunów, które przeżyły lawinę. Mulan rusza do pałacu cesarskiego, gdzie ratuje cesarza, czym przywraca honor swojej rodzinie i sobie. Ciekawostki *Obchodzi urodziny w okresie "Hanami". Jest to tradycja wywodząca się z Japonii, podczas której ochotnicy podziwiają uroki kwiatów kwitnącej wiśni. *Jej pierwsze imię (Su) w j. Chińskim oznacza "Pełen szacunku" lub "Równina", drugie imię (Hua) "Kwiat" lub "Rozkwit" zaś nazwisko "Las". *Ma Agrofobie. (Lęk przed otwartą przestrzenią) *Nie znosi wszelkiego rodzaju robactwa, pomimo tego "zwierzakiem" dziewczyny jest najprawdziwszy świerszcz. *Uwielbia potrawy zrobione z owoców wiśni. Zajęcia *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Pokonywanie smoków. *Trening bohaterów. *Uczniowska Rada Królewska. *Grimnastyka. *Koronomatematyka. *Sztuka i Rękodzieło artystyczne. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Opowiadanie na 101. *Władanie królestwem. *Ratowanie Dam w opałach. Galeria Sun Hi Lang.jpg|Pierwszy art Sun Hi. sun hi lang portret.jpg Sun Hi symbol.jpg|Kwiat wiśni na katanie - symbol Su Hua. Sun Hi szkic by Rochi.jpg Sun Hi art.jpg Sun Hi ID new3.jpg|Odświeżone "First Chgapter" Które jest już trzecim ID ale co tam Su sdr.jpg Stroje Sun Hi Charmed Yearbook art.jpg|Charmed Yearbook Sun Hi Legacy Day szkic.jpg|szkic Legacy Day (inspirowane kreacją Lonnie w filmie "Następcy 2") Sun festiwal muzyczny.jpg|Festwial muzyczny Sun Hi LD.jpeg|Legacy Day (stareeee) Sun Hi nowe ID.jpg|Stare ID, obecnie "Getting Fairest" Su - Egipt.jpg|Na wycieczkę do Egiptu Su Thronecomming.jpg Su i Parvati SU.jpg|Spring Unsprung Od innych SunKarta.png|Karta Sun od Liścia <3 SunHL od Amity.jpg|Od Amity.Gali <3 Su Charmed Yearbook by A.G.jpg|Charmed Yearbook od Amity SunOdEsty.png|Od Esterwy <3 Meta timeline *'Początek Kwietnia 2016 -"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Sun Hi Lang. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Sun, oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'Luty 2018' - rozpoczyna się renowacja Sun Hi. Postać zyskuje nowy wygląd. *'Maj 2018' - Postać zyskuje nowe imię i nazwisko - Su Hua Lam, związane z bajką bardziej niż to co było dotychczas. Oczywiście, Rochi "składa wnioski" o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Su Hua Lam. Kategoria:Buntownicy Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Legendy